millionairefandomcom-20200216-history
Meelo Evaru Koteeswarudu (2015-2016 season)
This is the third season of Meelo Evaru Koteeswarudu, Indian version of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?. It's hosted by Akkineni Nagarjuna. This season the show was attended by clock: to answer the questions 1-5 the contestant has 45 seconds, on questions 6-11 he has 60 seconds, and from 11th to 15th questions the clock was absent. Lifelines In this season these lifelines used: * Phone-a-Friend * Audience Poll * Double Dip * Switch the Question (in celebrity specials) Episodes * Episode 1 (27th November 2015) * Episode 2 (28th November 2015) * Episode 3 (29th November 2015) * Episode 4 (4th December 2015) * Episode 5 (5th December 2015) * Episode 6 (6th December 2015) * Episode 7 (11th December 2015) - Special (1) V. Lakshmipathi Raju (?) Makton and Dolsia (Rs. 2,500,000) * Episode 8 (12th December 2015) - Special (2) Rouf Basha (?) Gindie (continued) * Episode 9 (13th December 2015) - Special (3) Gindie (Rs. 1,250,000) * Episode - (14th December 2015) - Special (4) Helker (Rs. 80,000) * Episode - (15th December 2015) - Special (5) Gina and Finda (continued) * Episode - (16th December 2015) - Special (6) Gina and Finda (Rs. 320,000 - lost on Rs. 5,000,000) * Episode - (17th December 2015) - Special (7) Dola and Hayssa (continued) * Episode 10 (18th December 2015) - Special (8) Dola and Hayssa (Rs. 320,000 - lost on Rs. 1,250,000) * Episode 11 (19th December 2015) - Special (9) Ravan (?) Lodyi (continued) * Episode 12 (20th December 2015) - Special (10) Lodyi (Rs. 160,000) Malleshwari (?) * Episode - (21st December 2015) - Special (11) Ankior (Rs. 1,250,000) * Episode - (22nd December 2015) - Special (12) Dondoris (Rs. 2,500,000) * Episode - (23rd December 2015) - Special (13) Hemmer and Akita (continued) * Episode - (24th December 2015) - Special (14) Hemmer and Akita (Rs. 320,000 - lost on Rs. 2,500,000) * Episode 13 (25th December 2015) - Christmas Special (15) Doldia (Rs. 320,000 - lost on Rs. 640,000) * Episode 14 (26th December 2015) - Christmas Special (16) Geiss and Doldia (continued) * Episode 15 (27th December 2015) - Special (17) Geiss and Doldia (Rs. 40,000) * Episode - (28th December 2015) - Special (18) Bisko and Donko (Rs. 10,000 - lost on Rs. 40,000) * Episode - (29th December 2015) - Special (19) Anderia (continued) * Episode - (30th December 2015) - Special (20) Anderia (Rs. 320,000 - lost on Rs. Rs. 5,000,000) * Episode - (31st December 2015) - Special (21) Keysia (Rs. 10,000 - lost on Rs. 40,000) * Episode 16 (1st January 2016) - Special (22) * Episode 17 (2nd January 2016) - Special (23) Amanath and Rohita (?) Somi Reddy (continued) * Episode 18 (3rd January 2016) - Special (24) Somi Reddy (Rs. 5,000,000) Denderik (continued) * Episode - (4th January 2016) - Special (25) Denderik (Rs. 320,000 - lost on Rs. 1,250,000) * Episode 19 (8th January 2016) Padmatriya and Venkat (?) * Episode 20 (9th January 2016) Jyoti and Ramesh (?) * Episode 21 (10th January 2016) Lavanya Tripathi (?) * Episode 22 (15th January 2016) - Sankranti Special * Episode 23 (16th January 2016) Seetakanth Chaitra (?) * Episode 24 (17th January 2016) Jr NTR (Rs. 1,250,000) * Episode 25 (23rd January 2016) * Episode 26 (24th January 2016) * Episode 27 (30th January 2016) Deepika Vankatesh (?) * Episode 28 (31st January 2016) Jayashankar Lakshmi (?) * Episode 29 (6th February 2016) Usharani Upendra (?) * Episode 30 (7th February 2016) * Episode 31 (13th February 2016) Ramesh Rakesh (?) * Episode 32 (14th February 2016) Tej and Valli (?) * Episode 33 (20th February 2016) Nani (?) * Episode 34 (21st February 2016) Srinivas Yaminis (?) * Episode 35 (27th February 2016) Rashmi Sailaja (?) * Episode 36 (28th February 2016) Adivi Shesh Anasuya Bharadwajs (?) * Episode 37 (5th March 2016) Prakash Raj (?) Nalini Krishna (?) * Episode 38 (6th March 2016) * Episode 39 (12th March 2016) * Episode 40 (13th March 2016) Srinivas Haritha (?) * Episode 41 (19th March 2016) Rajiv Suma (?) Shruti Pandu (?) * Episode 42 (20th March 2016) Nagababu (?) Neeharika (?) * Episode 43 (26th March 2016) Pavan Vamshi (?) Pradeep (?) Reshmi (?) * Episode 44 (27th March 2016) Roja (?) * Episode 45 (2nd April 2016) Ali Anasuya (?) * Episode 46 (3rd April 2016) Ravi Teja Narayana (?) * Episode 47 (9th April 2016) * Episode 48 (10th April 2016) * Episode 49 (16th April 2016) * Episode 50 (17th April 2016) * Episode 51 (23rd April 2016) Uma Aditya (?) * Episode 52 (24th April 2016) Naveen Swapna (?) * Episode 53 (30th April 2016) Ravi Tejasvi (?) * Episode 54 (1st May 2016) Kishorsahdhya (?) * Episode 55 (7th May 2016) * Episode 56 (8th May 2016) * Episode 57 (14th May 2016) * Episode 58 (15th May 2016) * Episode 59 (21st May 2016) Chaitanya Nagapavani (?) * Episode 60 (22nd May 2016) Category:Indian Series